Varrick - The Manic Lord
"Humans were created with two great emotions, love for another and their sheer capacity for bloody violence. What can be more human than to be the pinnacle of both?" Varrick, also known as The Manic Lord, The Great Father, The Grand Progenitor is the chaos-aligned god of love and violence. His schemes are what eventually lead to the creation of witches and the downfall of The Black Queen. His will stretches far over The Old World and it is beginning to be made manifest. History: There are many gods to this world and there will be many more to come. Varrick is one such god, a mere child in relation to much greater powers that existed before him. The cycle of destruction and creation of the universe continued on. The wolf and deer both circling around each other creating the balance of the universe. The young knight was born in cycle 73, an ordinary cycle for all intents and purposes. This world was similar to a typical fantasy world like most older cycles. Varrick was the model knight for all to aspire to be. When he was a child did he read ancient stories and books over and over. The romanticized ideals were more than just that to him. He wanted nothing more to make ideal's into reality. This was as true as he could ever strive for in his early years. Stories and books were written of the golden lord Varrick. How beautiful and courageous he would be in battle, he was the King Arthur of his cycle. But he felt that his life was incomplete and missing a key part of his favorite stories. He had the magic sword, the shining armor and the great manor but he was missing a beautiful princess. All the stories ended with the knight saving the princess but he had never found one. He would rip out the blood drenched sword from his enemies thinking only of beautiful princesses. Many kings and dukes would offer their daughter to him for his service, but a wife cannot be a paltry gift. As he was walking through the woods one day he encountered a blonde haired elf woman laying on the branch. As the years passed they got married and for a fraction of his life Varrick was happy. He made made fiction reality but the world had begun to change around him. The age of the knight was ending as improvements in technology were made. Firearms, crossbows, the decay of feudalism caused Varrick to suffer and panic at the future. People saw him as a barbaric armored brute, he could no longer ride into battle with sword and horse with the advent of crossbows. He was a relic of the past and no matter how much he tried the world was changing. He clinged onto his wife as she was the only thing not leaving him but as she faded away just a few months later. The demented knight screamed and lashed out ruining his manor and forest. No god would listen to his prayers. His screams echoed into the disturbed village below. The children no longer heard the great stories of Varrick. He was no longer the golden knight but The Manic Lord.